<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under me you so quite new by wastrelwoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749699">under me you so quite new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods'>wastrelwoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meg Does Kinktober! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, embedded art, god its been a while since i let juno top huh, transfem icon, what i like about juno steel. is that he knows he looks good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter lets himself back into the suite, Juno’s sprawled across the bed in something flimsy and lacy with a surface area not much wider than the cockeyed grin on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meg Does Kinktober! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under me you so quite new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES i'm doing kinktober with these caveats: </p>
<p>1. it would take an absolutely superhuman effort for me to pound one of these fuckers out every day and i am a mere mortal, so i will instead do as many as i possibly <i>can</i> thank you for understanding</p>
<p>2. the prompt list i have is from 2019 and i am in no way minding the order. this prompt, for example, was originally day 16? </p>
<p>3. thank you EVER so much to jay and alec, porn is more fun when there's teamwork involved. platonically i mean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EDIT 1/2021: amy @amythyst_art did some GOOD illustration of this and a later work in this series and i owe them my life. i embedded the image at the end here!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter lets himself back into the suite, Juno’s sprawled across the bed in something flimsy and lacy with a surface area not much wider than the cockeyed grin on his face. There’s a slightly mangled rose lying abandoned to one side of the bedcovers, like he’d tried to hold it between his teeth and decided it wasn’t worth the bite of the thorns.</p>
<p>It’s a trick Peter’s familiar with from his own past work, although typically he’s not the party on the receiving end. A flashy bit of lingerie, a dark cherry lipstick, and a deliberately casual sprawl that catches the eye and encourages it to meander a little. His, for example, is already drifting to the curve of Juno’s thighs by the time he manages to get the door shut behind him. </p>
<p>It’s not difficult to determine that he’s being seduced. It’s a little more difficult to look away. </p>
<p>“Hey, handsome,” Juno says, dryly. </p>
<p>A slightly stupefied breath of a laugh slips between Peter’s teeth. “<i>Hello</i>,” he says, and crosses to the bed in the span of three strides. “Might I ask what the occasion is?”</p>
<p>Juno stops grinning long enough to drag him into a proper embrace, pulling at his tie and reeling him in until Peter’s all but falling over him. “Maybe I just missed you,” he teases, and kisses him nearly senseless. There’s a slight berry flavor to the lipstick, and a slight whiskey burn to his tongue. </p>
<p>Peter needs no further encouragement to press him back into the silk sheets with a muffled oath, and savor the sensation of warm skin under his hands, the rasp of stubble against his cheek. Juno’s hands roam freely and boldly, untucking his shirt from his slacks and grasping at his waist, his ass. He bites at Peter’s lower lip, impudently, and Peter scarcely has the presence of mind to retrieve the discarded rose and fling it across the room before one of them misplaces a limb and suffers an untimely pricking. </p>
<p>“Can I--” Juno starts, breathlessly, and Peter pauses with his lips tracing along the corner of his jaw. “I actually, uh. Had a whole plan.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Juno,” he says, graciously, and catches his lips in another lingering kiss before shifting back onto his knees. “The floor is yours.”</p>
<p>Juno looks him over, some flicker of anticipation or hesitation or both flickering across his face. His teeth catch at the corner of his lip, worrying it, before the confident grin slips back into place, and with another tug on his tie Peter’s guided to his feet, and then pushed back into a chair. </p>
<p>“Ah,” he says, faintly, putting the pieces together only a moment before Juno straddles his lap and leans in close enough to show off the devious twinkle in his eye. “I must say, Juno, this is quite the unexpected--”</p>
<p>A finger pressed to his lips stifles the rest of the thought, and a slow, deliberate roll of his hips banishes it completely. Peter’s jaw snaps shut, and he lets out a soft, shuddering breath. “Ah,” he repeats, a little rougher.  </p>
<p>“Found this giftwrapped package sitting on top of my luggage the a couple days ago, and it looked so nice I just had to show you,” Juno says, casually, a breath in his ear followed by the tug of teeth on his lobe. He keeps grinding against Peter with a kind of relentless patience that makes him quite keenly aware that he’s hard and aching for more. “What do you think, Nureyev? Look familiar?” </p>
<p>Peter spares a glance down at the lingerie set, delicate gold lace straining to contain his flushed cock, silky stockings clipped to a garter belt around his waist. He can vaguely recall spotting the display out of the corner of his eye in a particularly specialized corner of the market, walking past it a second and then a third time before giving into the impulse and leaving the package in a conspicuous corner to be stumbled upon in due time. The memory pales in comparison to the sight of Juno now, more akin to a Venus than his own namesake, frotting in Peter’s lap with that roguish grin still on his face.  </p>
<p>“It suits you,” is what he manages in response, and doesn’t quite succeed in preventing himself from shifting his hips to chase that delightful friction. </p>
<p>“Nureyev,” Juno groans, and then shifts his expression to something sterner. “My turn, remember?” </p>
<p>“My apologies,” he says, not very apologetically. Juno rolls his eye, and shifts his hips teasingly until Peter lets out a quiet, ragged breath.</p>
<p>“Better.” He leans in and kisses Peter again, soft and gentle and quickly deepening to dirty and a little frantic, and the way he’s shifting his hips its like he’s fucking him through his clothes. Peter feels it, the arousal tightening in his stomach, in his thighs, stoked higher with every thrust. He clings on, grasping at Juno’s soft waist, squeezing his ass, pulling him closer as Juno’s kisses shift to his jaw, and then across his throat, tugging aside his shirt collar to leave a dark bruise on his collarbone. </p>
<p>Peter’s almost lightheaded, buzzing with the feeling, his head thrown back and the breath leaving him in short, shallow gasps. “Juno,” he groans, helpless against the onslaught of sensation. “Juno, oh--”</p>
<p>It always takes him by surprise, how swiftly Juno can reduce him to a gasping, shuddering wreck. Peter doesn’t think of himself as a man accustomed to losing his composure. Perhaps it’s the novelty of allowing another person to take the lead, for a rare chance. Perhaps its only that Juno, specifically, has always had an irresistible knack for tearing down his defenses. </p>
<p>“Gonna come for me, baby?” Juno says, in a low, teasing murmur, one of his hands tracing along Peter’s side while the other braces against the back of the chair. “Like what you see that much, huh?” </p>
<p>He slows for a moment the rhythm of his thrusts, attempting to give Peter a chance to catch his breath and make some reply. All he manages is a soft whine. “<i>Juno</i>, darling, I can’t--I--”</p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Juno tells him, in a shattered voice, and then his hand is cradling the side of Peter’s face, instead. “C’mon, Nureyev. Look at me.” </p>
<p>Peter obliges him, watches Juno intently as he rolls his hips down again, generously, and then again, grinding his lace-clad cock against Nureyev’s in deliberate, intense motions, spine bowing to give him a full view of the display. </p>
<p><i>Magnificent</i>, he thinks, and <i>divine</i>, and he would be remiss to leave out <i>sexy</i>, as evident a word as it may be. Command looks good on him. The lipstick is slightly smudged at one corner of his mouth, and Peter realizes there must be clear traces of the color on his own face. </p>
<p>“I’m--oh--” he murmurs, feeling a precipice rush up to meet him, and Juno takes him over the edge without a second’s hesitation, fucking into him with a quick, steady rhythm. Peter’s head falls back again with the force of it, and he comes gasping.</p>
<p>“<i>Nureyev</i>”, Juno says, softly and with feeling, and while Peter’s still shivering through it he’s tugged in by the collar for a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss. “I’ve got you,” Juno says again, and Peter all but falls into his arms, tugging him closer and holding him there. Kisses him again, and again, without urgency, reveling in the closeness of their bodies twined together. </p>
<p>When he’s caught his breath, regained a little composure despite the persistent trembling in his thighs, Juno lets him go, slumping back a little in the chair. Peter thinks he probably looks quite ravished, even without a glance in a mirror to confirm it. But still room, he thinks, for a little further ravishing, just to make doubly sure. </p>
<p>Juno’s fingers brush through his hair, and his candlelight smile flickers gently. “You want more?”</p>
<p>Peter drags the tips of his nails over the lace edge of the stockings, and tilts his head, considering. “Not nearly so desperately as I want you to fuck my face, dear,” he puts forth. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Juno raises an eyebrow. “I think I can make that happen.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>